1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement system for advertising a facility by using an electronic mail or an equivalent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an adverting method for promoting a use of a facility is proposed, in which an advertisement of the facility is delivered to a user of the Internet as an electronic mail.
If a manager of the facility delivers the electronic mail by himself/herself, he/she has to collect a lot of electronic mail addresses. In order to collect the electronic mail addresses, there is a method in which a Web site of the facility is provided with a questionnaire page with a box for entering an electronic mail address.
There is another method in which a member's magazine (i.e., a mail magazine) issued regularly by an Internet service provider (ISP) for its subscribers contains an advertisement of the facility.
If the method of providing a questionnaire in a Web site is adopted, most of the collected electronic mail addresses are considered to be those of users who are interested in the facility. Therefore, these electronic mail addresses have high values for the facility.
However, since there are an unlimited number of Web sites on the Internet, considerable efforts should be made to increase the number of accesses to the Web site of the facility. For example, contents of the Web site should be expanded, or a banner advertisement should be displayed on a portal site of the ISP. In other words, it is actually difficult to collect electronic mail addresses efficiently in a short period of time only by providing a questionnaire in a Web site.
If the method in which a mail magazine contains an advertisement of the facility is adopted, the advertisement can be delivered to many users easily.
However, an advertisement fee should be paid to the ISP for the method. In addition, there is a possibility that the advertisement of the facility is overlooked due to being buried in articles of the mail magazine or other advertisements. Namely, it is not always an effective method since the advertisement is delivered to any user without considering whether he or she is interested in the facility or not.